The Phantom's Past
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Danny left Amity Park for Jump City because his friends and family died, everyone blamed him for their deaths. It's the past so he wants to leave it there. But can he when his enemies are after him? And the Titans believe he was the cause of those deaths?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Danny was living in Jump City. He just couldn't take living in Amity Park anymore. Everyone blaming 'Danny Phantom' for his friends and family's deaths.

He was just in such a depressed state. He felt like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest. It's just ever since they died the tears never stopped.

To hide the tears he was always wearing a hooded black jacket and to stop people from noticing him. He was filed in as a missing person after 'Danny Fenton' disappeared.

If the cops ever caught him they would take him to the nearest relative. But since he had no more living relatives he would go straight to his parents' friend.

And their friend just turned out to be Vlad Masters, one his enemies. So it was a easy choice. Danny would rather live on the streets than live with Vlad Masters.

Good thing he did have to live on the streets though. He found a warehouse that was next to a harbor and closed down recently because they were expanding their business over seas.

The warehouse itself was boarded up on the outside and had a gloomy feeling to it. It was just how he felt, so it was a perfect place for him to live in.

Danny phased through the warehouse. It was completely dark inside except one streak of light coming from a boarded up window. He walked over to a wall, sat down, brought his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms himself with his head facing down.

He just sat there and started thinking about their deaths. 'Why did they have to die? Why couldn't I save them in time? Why couldn't I defeat him before he killed them? Why did all of this have to happen?'

Danny just didn't understand why he had to lose everyone. Why he was so helpless all of his loved ones had to die. And why they had to die in front of him.

Teen Titans

The Titans were fighting another one of their enemies near the harbor. They were fighting Cinder block. He just nearly missed one of the Titans he was aiming at.

"Dude! You could have smashed me!" yelled Beastboy. There was a crater were he was just at. Starfire and Cyborg fired a green and blue blast towards Cinder block.

But it seemed to have nearly no effect on him. "Raven!" yelled Robin. She looked towards him and saw him look at the lake at the harbor. She knew exactly what he meant.

Raven floated in her meditating state and used her dark magic. "Azriath metrion zinthos." She lifted up Cinder block and dropped in the lake.

The water slowed him down a lot so the Titans could take him down easily. The attacks from Starfire and Cyborg seemed more affective than before.

Robin threw some of his weapons at him and Cinder block seemed to get weaker and weaker after each attack. So Raven lifted him again and made him collide with the warehouse.

When the Titans went towards Cinder block they could tell he was completely knocked out and most of the warehouse was destroyed. So they were just going to leave him there and let the cops get him. Until they weren't the only ones in the warehouse anymore.

Danny

Danny was still in his depressed state until he heard the building collapsing. He looked up and saw Cinder block laying there in debris.

Then he noticed more people coming towards him. He couldn't take the chance of being caught. So he went ghost and flew out of the warehouse' now open roof.

What Danny didn't know was that he didn't turn invisible in time. So Raven and Robin caught a glimpse of him. They both knew that he looked human and wasn't their imagination.

The question they had on their minds was 'who was he and why was he in this abandon warehouse?' They both just had to find out the answer to their questions. And knew they would find out...eventually.

**AN: This is my first Danny Phantom story. So I want to know how I did for my first time writing one. And please tell me what you liked or didn't like about it. Without any reviews I won't continue this story. The same goes for all my other stories.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny had just arrived in Jump City. He left his home town to start over. 'Why did they blame me? Why couldn't I stop it from happening?' he thought.

Danny just felt miserable about those lives he couldn't save. You could even tell by the look of his face.

Then he realized he wasn't suppose to be thinking this. 'Get a hold of yourself Danny. You came to Jump City to leave this all in the past' he thought.

He tried to smile, but saw no point to it if you had no one to help you smile.

Danny was flying invisible in his ghost form. He just didn't want to take the chance of being caught. He was looking for an empty building to stay in. He just wanted to be completely alone.

Then he saw a battle below him. The battle was between a group of five and someone wearing a mask. Danny wanted to help them, but he just couldn't.

'Don't do it Danny. Your not a hero anymore. You couldn't even save the ones you loved.' he thought. But Danny couldn't listen to his on advice. The hero in him just took over.

He flew down to the battle and as he got closer he could hear what they were saying. "Slade, what do want this?" asked Robin.

"You know, the usual. You of course, Robin." Robin ran up to Slade and threw his attacks at him. Starfire and Cyborg blasted him with green and blue blasts.

Raven sent her black magic towards him with her usual saying "Azriath metrion zinthos." And finally Beastboy turned into a green rhino and ran straight into Slade.

They were surprised to find out not a single one of their attacks worked. "Did you really think you could hurt me with those simple attacks?" Then it was Slade's turn to attack.

He released a sonic wave that blasted all of the Titans away into buildings or pure concrete. It was safe to say none of them would get up right away.

Slade was going to aim another powerful attack at Robin when something stopped him. A green ecto blast hit him o n his back. Since it was a green blast you know what the Titan's immediately thought it belonged to.

"Great shot, Starfire!" said Robin. Starfire was a little confused now. "Robin, that was not me." Now all of the Titans were confused. No one else was there. 'Then who shot that blast?' Robin thought.

When Slade turned around he saw no one either. So he didn't see the next punch coming. Aimed straight for his masked. He went flying into a building and left a huge crater in it.

But unlike the Titans he got up right away. "Who are you?" he asked. Danny said the first thing that came to mind. "Your worst nightmare!"

Slade never expecteed an answer literally out of thin air. Danny flew towards Slade and threw a few ecto blasts at him. Another punch and Slade was knocked at cold.

As soon as Danny knew Slade wouldn't get back up he flew off back into the sky. 'I'm glad that I stayed invisible and it was a quick battle. If I was visible I could have gotten caught.' Danny thought.

He knew that was a close call. He just hoped he wouldn't have to save those heroes again. 'There are five of them and do this every day. I'm sure they will be find without me.' Danny tried hard to convince himself of this.

After Danny left the Titans they were just completely confused as to what just happened right before their eyes. "What just happened?" asked Robin.

"I do not know." said Starfire. "Well..., at least Slade was defeated." said Beastboy. "Yeah!" said Cyborg. Robin wasn't so sure though. 'What just saved us?' he asked himself.

It was just one the weirdest thing that had ever happened to the Titans. They were saved by something that wasn't there. It just didn't make any sense to any of the Titans.

By the time the cops came, luckily Slade was still knocked out. So he was arrested easily this time. Robin was glad to finally see Slade behind bars.

Since the battle between Slade was over the Titans returned to their Titan Tower. They weren't expecting a call they received just a couple hours after returning home.

As soon as the phone rang Robin was the first to answer it. "Hello, Titan Tower, Robin speaking." Robin heard a very panicking voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry to say this Robin. But Slade escaped prison." Now thinking about it Robin should have know Slade would try to escape prison and probably succeed.

But he was just still focused on that invisible force that saved them from Slade earlier. It just didn't seem possible to him. There was just no logic to it.

Slade

After Slade escaped he went straight towards one of his hidden bases. 'I can't believe I was made a fool out of something not even there.' It was easy to tell Slade was very angry and frustrated.

'I will get whatever defeated me earlier and destroy it for good. No one is more powerful than me. And I know just how to lure that fore to me again.' Slade thought.

**This chapter was surprisingly easy for me to write. First time I've never had writer's block on a story. And remember I need these reviews. Since there was so many reviews for the prologue I decided to put this story up early. This what happens when there is so many reviews for a chapter. So thanks for the reviews! All of them were very encouraging!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin was at the Titan Tower when the phone rang. He picked up the phone. "He..." But he didn't finish because a voice interrupted him. "Meet me downtown."

Robin knew this voice. He was absolutely positive who this voice belonged to. "Slade! Why..." But Slade had already hung up on him.

Robin had begun to leave the Tower when he saw Starfire walk into the room. "Robin, where are you going?" "To clear my head, I'll be back later."

Before Starfire could ask another question, Robin had already left. He met Slade downtown, he really wanted to know what was this all about.

"What is it that you want now, Slade!" Slade stood directly across from Robin, with his hands behind his back. He was grinning under his mask. 'Now it's time part one of my plan to begin'.

"The same thing as the last time you asked me." Before Robin could even say anything, Slade threw some type of a bomb at him.

Robin didn't move because he thought it was a smoke bomb. All of this smoke was coming from it. But too late did Robin realize his mistake.

'It wasn't a smoke bomb...it...was...a sleeping gas.' Robin thought. That was his last thought before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

Slade walked closer to Robin, while still grinning under his mask. He stopped right where Robin collapsed. "Your just too easy to fool, Robin."

Slade picked up Robin and carried him to his secret base. 'Part one completed. Now it's time for part two.' Slade thought.

Titan Tower

"Where's Robin?" asked Cyborg. "He said he went to clear his head?" said Starfire who had no idea what that meant.

None of the Titans knew what just happened Robin. So as expected they weren't worried at all for what was to come next.

Slade's secret base

Slade was back at his base and was setting up part two of his plan. His base looked like a small lab and was almost completely dark except for a few lights hanging from then ceiling.

When Robin awoke he found himself in some kind of...tube? He looked around the room through the glass of the tube and Slade.

"Slade! Why am I in here?" Slade looked up to see Robin finally awake. "Oh, awake so soon. I thought you would be out for another hour."

"Answer my question." "Impatient are we? You'll know soon enough when part two of my plan is complete." Robin was about what part two of this plan was.

"What is this plan of yours Slade!" "You'll find out soon." Before Robin could say anything else, Slade began pushing most of the buttons in front of him.

Then the tube Robin was in began to make a loud sound and light up. 'What's happening?' Robin asked himself as he looked around the tube.

Smoke began to fill the tube until Slade could hardly see Robin anymore. Then after a while the smoke began to clear out of the tube until Slade could completely see Robin again.

"It's good to have you back...Red X." Robin's expression was completely blank as he starred at Slade. Then Slade opened the tube to let him out.

"It's good to be back Slade." Slade brought Red X is old costume. "Here, Red X. Your going to need it." He took it and put it on. Instead of his old mask, he now wore a skull mask with a red x on it.

'Now that part two is complete and I have Red X under my control I can get rid of that force once and for all. I could even get rid of the rest of the Titans.' Slade thought.

**AN: I know that this is a little short, but I needed it to be so I could have Danny in the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it!**

**And Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Slade put his plan into action. He unleashed Red X into the city causing destruction and mayhem throughout it.

All Slade was waiting for was either the Titans or the invisible force to show. Either way he would get rid of one of them today. Which ever one he did didn't matter to him.

It would be even better for him both of them showed up. He could get rid of them all at once. If this force ever came, he was prepared.

He gave his new creation Red X heat vision goggles. As long as this force was moving, Red X would catch him. Slade was sure of this.

The first one on the scene turned out to be the Titans. "What are you doing this time, Slade?" asked Cyborg. "Oh, you know. Destroying the city as usual."

"Where's Robin? Did you lose track of him again?" "No! We just can't find him..." said Beastboy. "I like you to meet my new creation."

Slade moved away so the Titans could see Red X. "Just him, we can take him!" said Beastboy as he changed his form into a rhino, charging straight for him.

Red X knew was just wasting his own energy by charging at him. It was useless to defeat Red X like this. At the last second Red x moved out of the way and into the air.

He was right above Beastboy, the perfect place for an attack. He threw weapons at him at a fast speed until Beastboy was knocked out and tied up.

Red X moved so fast the Titans barely had any time to react. By the time he reached them they were too late.

Red X attacked all of them at once and before any of the Titans knew it they were all unconscious as well. They just couldn't believe how fast they were defeated.

They had only been fight for less than a minute and they were all already unconscious.

He defeated them all easily. He needed more of a challenge. All of this was just child's play to him. It was all just too easy to him.

Danny was on the outskirts of Jump City just thinking. He was flying high in the sky, but all he could think about were the Titans.

'If they can't even protect their own city, they shouldn't be super heroes. But why did I help them? This is their problem not mine. Why can't I...'

But Danny couldn't finish his thought because he heard all of the screaming coming from the city. He knew something was wrong, nothing ever got this bad in Jump City.

There were just hundreds of people screaming. He turned invisible once again and followed the direction all of the people screaming were coming from.

But Danny was never prepared for what he saw once he got there. All of the Titans were unconscious when he got there. But something didn't make any sense to him.

'But wait, weren't there five Titans before? Where is the other one? And who caused all of this?' While Danny was thinking how all of this could happen.

He didn't noticed Red X coming from right behind him. As soon as Red X found a heat signal, he went straight forward to attack it.

He threw his sharp weapons at Danny. The weapon hit Danny across his right arm. He knew he should have been paying better attention to his surroundings.

But he was sure to dodge the next attack from Red X. He was a little surprised he actually did because of how fast they were.

Then Danny launched some attacks of his own toward Red X. He threw some ecto blasts at him. Most of them hit him much to Red X's irritation.

So he decided to release his finishing move he used with all of the Titans. The attack hit Danny dead on. Luckily, he didn't share the same fate as the Titans.

But the attack did drop his invisibility. Once Slade saw this so called force, he was angry. "Just a kid almost defeated me?" It was then that Danny acknowledge Slade's presence.

"You again." But Danny stopped talking to Slade to draw his attention back to Red X. He did just in time to dodge another attack.

This battle right now was pointless. At this rate Danny would become too exhausted to fight any longer. So he had only one choice left.

He had to do it, to save the Titans at the very least. He just really hated his superhero personality right now. It if wasn't for it he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

So his next attack was of course his most powerful. His ghostly wail that could stop any enemy. Once he activated his ghostly wail, Red X couldn't escape it.

Where would he run anyway? The ghostly wail took down everything in it's path including Slade. The wail knocked out Slade and cut Red X's mask in half.

Red X was still standing and conscious, but just barely long enough for the Titans to see their leader's face behind the mask looking straight towards them. "Robin?" asked Starfire.

None of the Titans couldn't believe it was really him. He was still missing after all wasn't he? The Titans woke up half way through the battle.

They were surprised to find out the mysterious force was closer to human than any of them thought would be.

But they were even more surprised to find out they were attacked and defeated by their own leader. How could this happen? They all trusted Robin with their life's.

Danny was thinking about what just occurred before his eyes. 'Wasn't the leader of the Titans named Robin too? Then that means...'

Danny didn't want to finish that thought. It was pretty hard to believe a superhero could turn into a villain. But then again this wasn't _his _problem now was it?

No, it was the Titans. They should be able to figure this out on their own right? He just couldn't help, but glance at the Titans and seeing their shocked expressions.

He felt sorry for them for the predicament they were in. He truly did, but he knew he couldn't help them. But he just had to ask them this one question to make sure.

"Are all of you alright?" This brought the Titans attention back to Danny. "Yes, we'll be okay." Raven answered this question for everyone. She knew they were too shaken up about Robin to think straight.

It was then that Cyborg and Beastboy noticed something. "Where's Slade?" Cyborg asked. "Robin's gone too!" said Beastboy.

While they were all busy thinking why Robin who do this. When Red X awoke he slipped away, out of their sights with Slade.

Danny was going to fly out of there, but he realized something just a little too late. 'I used all of my energy fighting him. Of course, this would only happen to me. Everything always does. So why shouldn't this time be any different?' these were Danny's last thoughts as he collapsed of exhaustion and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

And the last words he heard, before he fell completely unconscious were "Are you okay?"

**AN: Sorry for the really late update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless. And always remember to review!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Danny became unconscious the Titans had so many questions on their minds. Who was he? Why did he help us? And the question all of the wondered about.

How could Robin betray them? Or did Slade have something do with all of this? They couldn't answer any of these questions. But they needed to worry about that later.

Now, they had this mysterious person that decided to save them out of no where. The only thing could was heal him. They did owed him their lives after all.

He saved them when Robin couldn't. The Titans took Danny back to their tower to help him. The first thing they did was check him for any injuries in their medical room.

Strangely enough all of his wounds his body seemed to have had were completely healed, but he was still unconscious. "He just seems exhausted, no injuries at all." said Cyborg.

The Titans were glad to hear he was alright. But, they still had questions for him to answer as well. So all they could do was wait for him to wake up.

At this point all of the Titans were on the same train of thought. Why would he save them?

It took a while, but Danny finally woke up 2 days later. And when he did he was surrounded by people. "He's awake!" said Starfire.

As Danny looked around the room, he was so confused. "Where am I?" "The Titan Tower." said Cyborg. "Why am I here?" Now the Titans looked a little confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Cyborg. Danny slowly shook his head. "You saved us, and you were awesome!" said Beast boy.

Danny's memories started coming back to him. 'Now I remember, I did save them. Then I lost all of my strength. Well that will teach me never to use all my strength at once again.'

Since Danny's unsure look began to disappear, the Titans thought he remembered. "Why don't you join the Titans?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, please join us new friend." said Starfire. "Yeah, since Robin..." Beast boy stopped his sentence as he noticed all of the Titans began to look depressed.

"S...sorry" Beast boy whispered so quietly they barely heard him. Sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere Danny decided to just to just give them his answer to stop it.

"No." Before anyone could look at him, Danny was gone. He turned invisible and phased through the Titan's Tower.

Danny felt a little bad about leaving them with their problems and not helping them like the hero inside of him kept telling him to do.

'They're better off without my help. If I help them I'll just give them more problems to deal with. They could end up like...' Danny didn't even want to go where his thoughts were taking them.

But then again he had no idea how they would even get their leader back. 'Not my problem. Just keep moving and don't look back.'

Danny wanted to help them, but by helping them it would be more difficult for them to try to even save Robin. He couldn't help them so he thought moving on would be better for them.

The Titans were a little disappointed Danny didn't join their team. With him they were sure they would find out what was wrong with Robin and why he did this.

They didn't even get to ask him the questions that needed to be answered. Seeing how depressed her friends looked Starfire tried to stay positive.

"Don't worry friends I'm sure we can save Robin." No one believed this, not even Starfire herself. This did little to lift their spirits. The Titans just had so much on their minds right now. Especially Raven, she was carefully thinking through everything.

'How could this happen to Robin? There is something wrong about that person that saved us. Everything about him seems off. I just keep getting one constantly growing emotion from him.

But it makes no sense. Why is he feeling this way? Why is it only this one emotion? He saved us yet, somehow doesn't realize it. No new emotions or anything that shows he wanted to save us or was even trying.

It's almost as if he wanted to save people, but it's not us he wanted to save. He seemed like a part of him just gave up on being a hero. There is just this lonely feeling of...regret.'

**AN: Sorry for another late update. My birthday was last weekend and some writer's block stopped me from updating sooner. And sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update again later this week (if I have no more writer's block). If I get some great reviews I'll probably inspired to update sooner and have no have no more writer's block. Remember to review!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Titans were somewhat angry about Robin's betrayal. They were also still a little upset about Danny not wanting to be apart of their team or help them find out why Robin would betray them in the first place.

They were worried about Danny too, but that was until Cyborg found some information about him.

"I've called you all here because of some info I found on Danny." "Did you find him?" asked Beastboy. "Is Danny not alright?" asked Starfire.

"No, I haven't found him and I don't know. What I found out about him was this." Cyborg brought up photographs of Danny and newspapers on his computer.

"Danny is a villain from Amity Park." Everyone was a little shocked to hear Danny could even be a villain. All of them thought that is was simply not true. "That can't be true!" said Starfire.

"She's right, Danny didn't seem like a villain." said Beastboy. "I thought so too, but I can't deny the proof right in front of me. Everything in these newspapers is evidence that Danny is truly a...villain."

"Then what in these newspapers proof's Danny's a bad guy?" asked Beastboy. "It said Danny caused only trouble for the town..." Cyborg didn't get to finish, since Beastboy interrupted him.

"That's it, that doesn't make Danny a bad guy." Cyborg glanced at Beastboy, out of annoyance of being interrupted. "I know, there's more. It also said Danny had murdered six people."

The Titans were silent. It took a while for them to register what Cyborg had just said. "It can't be Danny!" said Beastboy. "They must be mistaken, that is not Danny." said Starfire.

"There's no mistaking it, it's Danny." said Cyborg.

'Danny just doesn't seem capable of doing this though.' thought Raven. 'Can this really be the true Danny? Can he really be capable of this? And if he is, why do this?'

'And Robin betraying us. He would never do this. So why? Why would he ever join Slade, the person he hates the most? Is Slade controlling him? Or has Robin really turned into the thing he hated the most...a criminal?'

All of the Titans were thinking the same thing about their new found predicament.

Why did both of their friends had to be a villain and a criminal, betray their trust? Was this really true? Why did it have to come to this?

The people that were once our friends, are now our enemies.

The Titans just had to accept this as the truth. Danny and Robin were both now their enemies. If they ever saw either one of them again, they would have to turn them in...to the police.

The Titans just had to accept the fact that Danny and Robin were no longer their friends.

The alarm in the Titan Tower went off. All of the Titans turned to the screen.

"Red X is stealing weapons downtown." said Cyborg. They were all sad to hear it was Red X, they would have to go against Robin. None of the Titans wanted to fight Red X, but they had to. They were still heroes after all.

The Titans headed downtown to find Red x in the middle of stealing weapons. As soon as he spotted the Titans Red X moved towards them at a high speed.

He began throwing red x's at the Titans. All of the titans dodged them. Starfire threw her green blasts, but they all missed. Cyborg started to power his canon, but before he could even fire Red X threw red x's at him and fried his system.

Beastboy turned into a T-rex and ran towards Red X. He threw a red x at beastboy's foot causing him to turn into his original form. "Ow, that hurt!"

Raven was aiming things at Red X, but he just ran past all of them. "Azarth Metrion Zin..." Raven couldn't finish because Red x threw at red x at her back. She collapsed instantly, but was still slowly moving.

Starfire tried attacking Red X again. But he trapped her with a big red x to the wall. All of the Titans were slowly recovering from Red X's attacks.

But before they could completely recover Red X unleashed his most powerful attack. Sending a giant red x towards them. The Titans couldn't move out of the way in time.

So they absorbed the full affect of Red X's attack. They were so weak from the attack, the Titans could barely move.

Most of the Titans fell unconscious, the ones that were still barely awake watched as Red X escape from the building with all of the weapons before they fell unconscious as well.

**AN: Sorry again for the late update! I'll try to update sooner. Maybe some more reviews will help me update.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny felt bad about leaving the titans to solve their own problems. But he had to solve his own problems before even thinking of helping others, right?

Danny didn't know what to do anymore or who he could even trust. Unfortunately in the end, the hero inside of him always gets the better of him.

'I can't just leave the Titans to fend for themselves, what if they can't save Robin by themselves?'

He turned around to fly back towards Jump City. 'What if they already saved Robin and I'm just wasting my time going back?'

But he knew he couldn't take that chance. What if the Titans were defeated or worse…all because he didn't help them when he knew he had the power to do just that.

On his way back to Titan Tower he caught a glimpse of something green below him in the middle of down town.

Later, he was going to wish he never looked down. "Oh no…" He saw the Titans lying on the ground, all of them were still unconscious.

He checked one of them for a pulse and was glad to see they were still alive. Slowly, all of the Titans woke up.

The first thing they noticed was Danny. "Da…." Starfire stopped herself as she saw her friends weren't too happy to see Danny.

She almost forgot that Danny was now her enemy. Just like…Robin was now.

Without warning, Cyborg fired up his canon and aimed at Danny. He barely dodged the attack. "Why are you attacking me?"

The Titans looked away, like they didn't want to answer his question. "just go, we're not friends with villains!" said Cyborg.

It took Danny a moment to realize the statement was directed at him.

"What? I'm not…" before he could finish, Cyborg fired another blast at him. Danny didn't even bother to dodge this one.

The blast hit him in the arm and he winced from the pain. In some way he knew they were right.

What other name was there for someone who let's…His mind just never wanted to go back to that place where it all started.

He was so deep in thought he barely registered a green blast come towards him and miss him by an inch. Like it was never meant to harm him.

"Just leave, I do not wish to harm you." said Starfire. All of the Titans felt the same, but in the end they had no choice.

He was a villain in their eyes now and Danny finally understood that.

Without another word Danny turned intangible and flew off while clutching his arm.

If the Titans were against him, he had no one left he could trust. And just knowing this awoken something deep inside him.

Some called it anger or the feeling of being betrayed. But truth be told it had a far more devious name and meaning then one ever thought possible.

AN: Sorry for another late update, but my computer was in the shop. I wasn't able to update any of my stories. Well, at least it wasn't writer's block this time.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny was about to lose control of his anger. But before he could time seemed to slow down before it came to a complete stop. Then it began to move backwards as if someone was pushing the rewind button on the remote.

Time paused at the exact moment before Starfire's green blast came in contact with Danny. Everyone became frozen in time, they looked just like statues.

Even the birds were stopped in mid-flight. The space next to Danny began some type of ripple effect and formed a green portal.

A blue ghost came out of the portal. He had a scar over his left eye, a staff with a built in stopwatch at the top of it, a grandfather clock embedded in his chest, and was wearing a purple cape. His form began to change into 3 stages of life. First a child, then an adult, and lastly an elder.

In his hand was a time medallion. He moved towards Danny and placed it over his head. As Danny opened his eyes he became confused. Nothing and no one was moving at all. It was as if time stopped on it's own accord.

"Danny."

When he heard his name Danny took notice of the ghost beside him. He thought his were deceiving him, he would have never thought he would ever see Clockwork again. Not since after…the "accident".

"Clockwork…"

"It's good to see you as well." "But why are you here?"

Clockwork's expression changed into something close to dread.

"Follow me, and you'll soon know the answer that you seek."

Clockwork walked back through the portal. Danny slowly followed him, but came to a stop to take one last look at the Titans.

He had no idea why would ever do this, turn against him. They were his friends weren't they? But then again friends would never do this. His… they never did this to him.

But maybe this was all for the best. What made him think he could ever have new friends or become a hero again for in the first place? Both parts of that life are over now and never happen again.

He continued to follow Clockwork back through the portal. Once he did the portal closed and time and began to play itself out.

Starfire's blast disappeared when coming in contact with nothing, but air. The Titans were very confused when there was Danny in sight. He was just there a moment ago.

"Where did Danny go?" asked Starfire.

"Well, he's not here. Let's search the city for him."

They followed Cyborg towards the city to help search, some more reluctantly than others.

Danny and Clockwork appeared at the Clocktower after walking through the portal. Danny had no idea what was happening anymore.

First, the Titans start attacking him for no apparent reason and then Clockwork shows up out of nowhere. Maybe Clockwork had all the answers to what was happening, he usually did.

"I know you didn't bring me here just to chat, so what's going on?"

"You were about to unleash the anger deep inside of you, I had to intervene."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you would have started a catastrophe, everything would have been destroyed."

Danny couldn't think for a second. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He never would have thought he would ever have that much power.

"What's happening to me?"

"An event caused you to lose control of the anger inside of you."

"An event…, you mean the Titans?"

"Yes, but the anger was buried, it was only a matter before it made itself known and you began to lose control over it."

'Buried…inside of me.' Danny never thought he could ever have that much anger inside of him. Since… that day all he felt was regret… and sadness.

Never any anger, not at all. So why would he have any anger buried inside of him?

"How do I… stop the anger from taking over?"

"There is no solution to stop an anger of this magnitude."

"Then what do I do?"

"For now, all you can do is learn to control the anger."

"And after I control it?"

"Only you can answer that question."

Danny could only think of one thing to do to help control the anger. 'Well, I better start meditating.' He thought this was the only way if he ever hoped to control it.

Just one problem, he never meditated before. He never had the time. Now, he had all the time in the world, literally.

'Well, practice makes perfect… right?' He sure hoped so, as far as he could tell this was his only option.

First, "the accident", then Robin going rogue, the Titans betrayal, and now he almost released this anger which could have destroyed everything and everyone.

Why does Danny always end up in a worse case scenario?

**An: Sorry for this really late update. Since school ended for the summer I caught up on my sleep. While I was writing this, every time I mentioned the _anger _I just kept thinking about the _Hulk_. Anyway during the summer I'll try to update my other stories as well. I'll also try to update this story as much as I can. Sadly, no promises though. Maybe some more reviews will help me write the next chapter. And if have any ideas at all on what should happen type in your review. It would help me… a lot.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Titans looked through the entire city for Danny. He was no where in site. "I don't think he's here," said Beastboy. But Cyborg strongly disagreed. "He just has to be here." he said it laced with anger.

Danny just had to be here where else could he have gone? After this thought passed through his mind, Cyborg heard the very familiar sound of an alarm going off.

The Titans raced to the scene of the crime. Danny could wait…for now. When they arrived to the scene, a museum, it was a complete disaster. The museum's artifacts had been knocked over, glass was scattered everywhere, and some of the sculptures were broken in pieces.

It was easy to find what happened to the security guards. They were unconscious and trapped with red x's over their mouths and their entire bodies. Before any of the Titans could even think of freeing the hostages the culprit himself appeared.

"Robin." Starfire said longingly. "I don't go by that name anymore. It's Red X now." he said as he jumped off a ledge heading straight for the Titans. This time the Titans had enough time to react.

They spread out to hit Red X from different angles. Cyborg fired his canon, but the blue beam missed Red X's body by an inch. He was too fast, he dodged their attacks way too easily.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven trapped Red X within her dark magic, but only for a split second. Red X threw a x right at Raven and caused a wound to open up on the palm of her hand.

This made Raven release her hold on him to tend to her wounded hand. The rest of the Titans still continued their attacks. Starfire green blasts in every space around Red X. It was as if he knew where to move before each attack.

Beastboy transformed his body into a green lion. Beastboy ran with all is might to Red X, but he just performed an aerial flip over him before he could.

Even with the speed and agility of a lion, Beastboy still couldn't touch Red X. But he was going so fast that he couldn't slow down and crashed into a T-Rex's skeleton. Now the skeleton was just a pile of bones.

The Titans attacks were futile. Red X was too powerful for them, but that didn't mean they were going to give up so easily. Red X's next target was Cyborg.

He sped past the rest of the Titans to end this little game of tag. With one swift movement Red X threw an x that was aimed right at Cyborg's head. Cyborg was too stunned to move.

How could Robin do this to them? Was he really that…evil that he would go as far as to kill his own friends? Time seemed to go by in slow motion.

Raven and Beastboy were yelling and prepared themselves for the horror they were about to come face to face with. While Starfire began to run towards Cyborg. "No!" Everything seemed to happen in the blink of an eye.

Starfire jumped in front of Cyborg and received the attack meant for him. The sharp x hit her right in the middle of her chest and a lot of blood started gushing from that area. By her expression alone it was obvious she was in a lot of pain.

With her last breath she managed to say one thing. "Robin…" she collapsed to the ground with her eyes wide open. The Titans minds couldn't process what just happened. All they knew was that Starfire was lying lifeless on the ground and Cyborg was completely fine.

Starfire's eyes were completely blank now. They didn't have usual shine of hope. By now she had soaked the ground with her red texture. "Starfire..?" asked Beastboy. The Titans couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

Was Starfire really…dead? Was this really happening? Did Robin actually…do this? Before the Titans could even think any further they were interrupted from their thoughts.

Red X had collapsed to his knees. He looked broken somehow, he wasn't the same person the Titans had just fought moments ago. "S-Starfire…"

Robin didn't know what to think. What did he do? Did he just kill…"No!" he released an earth shattering scream. Red X was uncontrollable, Robin was slowly losing control of his own body.

What little piece of Robin that still existed in Red X died in that moment Starfire did. There was nothing left inside of him but only anger and rage.

The one person Robin truly cared about was dead. She was always full of hope. She was the only person that still had faith in Robin even after he became Red X.

Even when the rest of his friends didn't believe in him. But she was gone now. And it was all because of Red X. He was the one responsible for her death.

He murdered her with his own two hands. She was dead to the earth. Now all hope in this miserable world was gone.

**AN: Sorry for another really late update. It's been almost 5 months now? I really don't have an excuse, but school. But I actually do have some good news. I'm almost done writing the next chapter so you can expect it sometime this week. I've also started a youtube channel. Check it out and subscribe if you like it.**

**And to _reader1_, yes Robin is being controlled by Slade. He basically turned him into one of his minons. But not all minons tend to obey orders.**

**Youtube Channel: Disastrousassassins**

**Yeah, it's a pretty long name, so try not to misspell it.**

**And if I don't get enough _reviews_, it will take longer for me to upload the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: Time in ghost zone goes by a lot faster than on earth. A few months there is like a few minutes on earth.**

Robin couldn't take it anymore, so he released his anger. "Ahh!" His scream was so loud his voice alone broke the sound barrier. The shock waves of this blast spread out into the vicinity.

The Titans couldn't with stand it. The blast blew them back into the museum's walls. The force alone knocked them from consciousness.

Robin had no will to fight against his own pain and agony. His mask began to crack and split in half until it crumpled to the ground. He was no longer Robin or Red X. He was a monster, a different being altogether.

His eyes that once portrayed pain and sorrow were now crimson, filled with anger, hatred, and…hunger? His teeth began to sharpen to a point, his nails began to sharpen themselves into a pair of claws, and his body was now strengthened with muscles.

In his new form he began to wreak havoc. He went to the source of his agony. The Titans showed no signs of movement as he crept closer. Once he was close enough to Cyborg he lifted his claws.

Cyborg didn't even have the chance to awaken before claws were gutted through him. After he was done scourging metallic parts out of Cyborg he was nothing, but scraps of metal.

His once glowing red died out. All signs of life in Cyborg were completely gone. The monster moved on to Beastboy and then Raven. Unlike the others Raven began to wake up as he walked closer to her.

Before she could fully regain consciousness, he grabbed her by the neck, and forced her against the wall. Once she was wide awake her face contorted into that of horror.

She saw her friends' bodies lifeless behind him and what was left of Cyborg's dismantled body. As she began to lose enough oxygen through her air ways. She could only think of one question.

"Robin…why…?" she whispered with the last breath she took. Her body went limp with no signs of movement. Once the monster was sure she was dead he let her corpse drop to the ground.

Seeing the corpses of the Titans still didn't make its hunger go away. The Titans lives weren't enough, he wanted more, he needed more. It just made him crave for more death and destruction.

There was a city full of lives to take. If that couldn't fill his hunger, there was still a whole world of lives to get it from. So it began his journey to feed his hunger. It wouldn't stop until everything around him was dead.

A world filled with dead corpses. He would drive humans to extinction. Then time itself froze still. Clockwork was watching what was to come.

"Danny." Danny stopped in the middle of his training exercises to see what Clockwork wanted. "What is it?" "It seems the future has an end." Danny was really confused by this.

"What do you mean?" Clockwork replayed the horrible events that were the future. "How is that even possible?" "I'm sorry to say that I don't have the answer to your question. But the cause of these events is him."

Clockwork paused the past events on Red X. Then he rewound time to the beginning of the fight. "Now go, stop him from achieving his goal." he handed Danny a time medallion.

"But I thought this was against the rules." "Not if human extinction is at risk." Danny began to enter the time portal before he stopped and thought of something.

"Danny, you must hurry." "But what am I suppose to do?" The Titans hated him, there was no way he could possibly convince them not to fight Red X. They might start fighting him instead.

"Bring the Titans back here." The time portal was almost completely closed. "How?" "Use the medallion." This was all Clockwork had time to say before the portal closed.

Danny had decided long ago that he would never get used to time travel. It just felt weird and abnormal. Like it shouldn't even be possible to begin with.

It was, in a way, kind of like him. He was half – ghost and that never seemed possible either, but it was. He just hoped he could save the Titans in time. He had one chance and he didn't want to blow it.

**AN: Well I finally kept my promise. I'm just as surprised as many of you are. It's a miracle I finished writing this chapter in time.**

**And I'm sorry about brutally killing off the Titans. I just feel so bad about it now. Well, at least they're not dead forever.**

**I need more reviews than 2 per chapter. I need at least 10 per chapter to _continue _this story. So I won't update at all until I get more reviews.**

**Youtube Channel: Disastrousassassins**

**Please _Review_!**

**And _Happy Thanksgiving!_**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Danny had just arrived to the beginning of the fight between Red X and the Titans. His presence went unnoticed to them. Danny used his time medallion as time began to freeze the Titans.

Before Danny could even get the Titans out he noticed something…off. Red X remained unfrozen. He wasn't stopped in time. "How are you not frozen." Red X just shrugged.

"I don't know. But now I have a new toy to play with." He lunged towards Danny. Luckily he quickly moved out of the way. Danny wasn't sure if he was ready to fight Red X.

He only had a couple months of training of his side. Red X was more skilled compared to him. But he couldn't leave the Titans behind. He knew what their fate was and would see to it that it never happened.

Danny barely dodged another of Red X's attack. It was time to fight back. 'Sorry, Robin.' Danny flew to Red X and blasted him with ectoplasm head on. But Red X didn't have a scratch on him. 'Impossible.'

"It's that the best you can do?" Red X threw 2 double bladed x's at him. Danny's skin was easily pierced on both of sides of his body. Green liquids began to drip from his wounds.

If Red X kept up attacks like this, Danny knew he wasn't going to last much longer in this fight. He needed to use different tactics. Since his blasts of ectoplasm didn't work he had to use his other powers.

'I hope this works.' Danny used his energy to form ice crystals. Before Red X could attack again. Danny threw the ice crystals straight for him. The attacked never pierced his body, but was enough to slow him down.

Danny was very surprised the attack actually worked. Now if he just had enough time to make more ice, he could slow him down longer and get the Titans out of here.

So he turned himself intangible and began to focus his energy on making more ice. But Red X still managed to find him and attack. 'How did he find me?' Danny now knew that hiding from Red X was no easy task.

Red X's senses were just too strong. Danny had to keep moving if he wanted to charge up enough energy. Before each one of Red X's attack. Danny moved to different spot. Each time he attacked he was a second too late.

Danny charged up the amount of energy he needed before Red X could figure out his movement patterns. When Red X leapt to Danny with x's in hand. Danny finally unleashed his attack.

As soon as the ice crystals even touched Red X, his body began to freeze over. By the time the ice crystals stopped Red X was completely frozen from head to toe. 'Now's my chance.'

Danny quickly made his way over to the Titans. The portal to Clockwork's tower was still open so he still had time. He must of took too long because right when he reached the Titans, time began to move forward.

"Danny?" asked Starfire. She was just surprised as the other Titans. They were about to fight Red X and Danny just shows up out of nowhere. "We have to get out of here."

The Titans were still a little confused, but that didn't mean they were just going to listen to him. "Why? You're a criminal, we know what you did in Amity Park." stated Cyborg.

His statement was opening up old wounds for Danny, buy now wasn't the time for this. Red X began to defrost himself from his ice prison. Danny saw it cracking, they had to hurry.

It was then the Titans followed Danny's gaze and noticed Red X. "Let's go." Danny ran towards the portal hoping the Titans would quickly follow. They didn't really want to try to right Red X again. He was just too strong.

So they followed Danny through the portal. The portal closed itself right after the Titans made it through. They all knew they would have to fight Red X eventually.

**AN: I'll probably be updating every two weeks. But I still need at _least_ 10 reviews per chapter.**

**And I've been working on 2 other Danny Phantom crossovers. So look out for them in the near future!**

**Youtube Channel: Disastrousassassins**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny and the Titans had made it through to the other side of the portal just in time. They ended up in a room filled with clocks.

"Wow" said Beastboy in astonishment. "What is this place?" asked Raven, slightly curious. "This is my Clock Tower." Clockwork appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are we here?" asked Cyborg who was obviously annoyed. "I asked Danny to bring you all here on by behalf. If you had stayed any longer all of you would be dead." The room fell silent for a few moments.

So Danny saved their lives? Without him they would have been…dead? But why would Robin try to kill them? Unless…there was no more Robin left to save. "So Robin would have-" Beastboy couldn't finish his statement.

"That is correct." Their expressions sadden. Clockwork had just confirmed what they never wanted to hear. "But there is no need to worry. There is still time to save your friend."

"But how? We've tried and failed each time." said Cyborg in agony. Clockwork glanced back at Danny. "You have the power to save him."

Danny was sure that Clockwork had to be wrong. He was completely weak compared to Robin during their fight. He even barely managed to get the Titans out of there and to the portal in time.

So how could he possibly defeat Red X by himself? "But Clockwork-" "Danny, all you need to do is focus your mind on your powers to become stronger and win."

"So more training?" "Correct." The Titans weren't too sure about this though. Most of them had lost their trust in Danny. "I wish you luck." said Starfire happily. She still had faith in him.

"Thanks, Starfire." At least 2 people believed in him. And that's all he needed.

Danny had spent the next few months in the ghost zone training. Each day he practiced harder than the last. If didn't succeed in defeating Red X, he knew what the outcome would be.

This fact alone made him more motivated when it came to his training. He had practiced mostly on controlling his ice powers and taking them to a whole new level.

Since his training began, he could form his attacks faster, and begin to predict his opponent's next moves. But when it came to his ice powers, most of the Titans were a little reluctant to be his opponent.

None of them really wanted to live out there rest of their days as an ice sculpture. Clockwork could easily cheat during their fights. So he wasn't such a good choice as a sparing partner either.

Raven on the other hand, was a great choice. She could easily match or over power his attacks. Raven and Danny were just about to begin their match in the training room of the Clock Tower.

Raven was levitating a few feet off the ground and appeared to be meditating. "Ready?" asked Danny as he moved his body into an attack position.

The rest of the Titans decided to watch the sparing match from a far. "You can do it Raven!" shouted Beastboy. "Yeah, you can beat him!" yelled Cyborg.

"I wish the both of you a good match." said Starfire in a quieter voice than the rest. Raven was more focused on her match with Danny.

"Yes." Danny had formed dozens of ice crystals and launched them towards her as if they were rockets. But she never moved a muscle. She didn't even blink.

She simply put up a dark matter shield and the ice crystals evaporated once they touched its' surface. "Is that really the best you can do?" asked Raven in a mocking tone.

Danny was a little caught off guard. He had expected her to take at least some damage from his attack. "Not really. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." he said as he radiated more confidence.

Danny unleashed a cool and icy mist from his lips. He was completely out of breath by the time the mist had made it Raven. She seemed unphased by this too though.

"Danny, you can do better…" She stopped speaking midway when she felt a chill go through her body. Her arms and legs had began to turn into ice. By the time it stopped, she looked like a human glacier.

Danny couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the at the state she was in. "This…is…not…funny." she said as she tried to speak through the ice.

"It is to me." he said in between laughs. The laughter was contagious, so Beastboy and Cyborg couldn't help laughing too at the predicament that Raven was in.

Starfire just showed a look of worry towards her friend. Before Raven could become any more angry than she already was, Danny decided to set her free from her ice prison.

He quickly melted her out of the ice with some ectoplasm before she could complain any further. "There, you're free now."

If you could call being covered in green slime free, then yes, technically she was. "Thanks." she said with some sarcasm as she tried to get the slime off of her.

"Your welcome." he replied with a smile, trying to hold back his laughter this time. He just loved messing with Raven. She always knew how to make him laugh.

Beastboy and Cyborg on the other hand, didn't bother to try and hide it. It was just too funny not to laugh at.

"Are you ready to fight him?" she asked as she became more serious. "Yes, I've had all the training I could take."

He really hoped that he was ready for his battle with Robin.

If he wasn't…he didn't want to think about what would happen to him and everyone else if he wasn't.

**An: Think of this as a late **_**Christmas**_** present or an early **_**Happy New Year **_**present.**

**Check out my **_**new **_**Danny Phantom crossover **_**Reflections**_** and my **_**new**_** Left 4 Dead (**_**zombie game**_**) crossover with Detective Conan **_**The Hunter**_**.**

**Youtube Channel: Emmamain100(**_**new channel**_**)**

**I really need at **_**least 10 **_**reviews for this chapter this time before I post the next one. So **_**please…**_

**Please **_**Review!**_


End file.
